Five Minutes
by iceblueyes
Summary: Kaho Mizuki had an assignment for her class-to tell the person that they haven't said "I love you" for a long time and somehow it turned out that Tomoyo had told Eriol how she really feels-knowing that he would never feel the same.


Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Inspired again from the book Chicken Soup For The Soul. Do enjoy reading this one-shot.

When Kaho Mizuki-sensei told us about the assignment all of us stiffened and looked at her like you-got-to be-kidding-look. And all sensei could do was smile sweetly at us. "It's not that hard to do now class. All you have to do is say "I love you" to the person you haven't said for a long time. You'll never know it might be too late." Kaho Mizuki had returned together with Eriol Hiiragizawa when we reached first year high school. By then the four of us-Sakura Kinomoto, Li Syaoran, Eriol Hiiragizawa, and I were classmates ever since. "Oh and to those who have a boyfriend and girlfriend, you cannot tell it to your lover. You must tell it to someone whom you haven't said for a long time. In any case I know how much you love your girlfriend or boyfriend and I know you always tell them the words everyday. This time tell it to a person who haven't heard it from you ever since".

In the corner of my eyes, I could see Sakura and Syaoran flushing madly and didn't even look at each other. I gave a slight laugh and Eriol-kun, who was my seatmate nudge my elbow. "If I know Kaho was referring to them", he whispered. I looked at him and smiled.

"I guess you're right". He smiled back-that boyish smile of his that makes all the girls' hearts skip a beat. Not to mention me included. I sighed and focused my eyes on the blackboard. Say "I love you" to the one you haven't said in a long time huh? This is challenging.

"You're deep in thought. What is it?" Eriol asked as I looked at him chatting down some notes.

"Nothing much just thinking of sensei's assignment. I don't have my target market yet", I replied. He gave a slight laugh and I added, "What's funny?"

"Nothing it's just that you are using words from the business world-target market. Spoken like the true heiress of the Daidouji Company after all". I pout as I looked and glared at him.

"Really now Eriol-kun cut the joke", I said as I lower my voice in a whisper. "So to whom are you going to say those words?" I said as I chatted down some notes. Good thing we were seated at the back cause if not Mizuki-sensei could have called our attention by now.

"I haven't told her how I felt for a long time". My hands froze as I turned to look at Mizuki-sensei. I see. Of course, I knew all along that those words were for Mizuki-sensei after all. "I mean it's been a while and I haven't told her those words yet. To think it's February today". I sighed again as I resumed writing my notes. Forever and always-I know his heart will always belong to her. "Tomoyo-san are you all right?" he asked, his sapphire eyes worried. I looked at him and smiled sweetly. And that's what hurt the most...

"Yeah, I'm fine"...he couldn't see through my facade.

~*~*~*~*~

After dismissal Sakura told me that I'll go to her house for a while since it's early. I glanced at my watch-still 4:30p.m. Still early all right and I have told my Mom I'll be home for dinner and that I'm at Sakura's house. When she knew that I'm in my cousin's house she never complains-as what I expected.

I was in their living room and Sakura came in bringing some cookies and tea. I smiled at her. "You know you don't have to do that". Sakura waved her hand in the air.

"Nonsense. I'm the one who invited you over you know", she replied. I muttered a "Thank you" and began sipping my tea. She sat across me and she smiled. "It's been a while since we've spend time with each other like this". I grinned when she said that.

"Probably because you are spending time with your boyfriend twenty four hours and seven times a week". Her cheeks flushed and I gave a slight laugh. She never change-she's still the Sakura I knew from the start.

"And you even spend time with Eriol-kun you know". I got a cookie from the plate.

"Oh? But we're not lovers you know. We are close friends". I didn't see how her emerald eyes softened as she said this line, "I know how you feel for him...Tomoyo-chan..."I stiffened and continue eating the delicious cookie as if nothing happened.

"Really now I don't know what you are talking-"

"Did you really think I would play dense until now Tomoyo-chan? It's obvious. Even Syaoran noticed it".

"Good thing you love birds noticed my feelings but somehow the reincarnation doesn't", I said and sighed. "His heart belongs to Mizuki-sensei, Sakura. I wanted to give up. It's no use. I-"

"His heart belongs to Mizuki-sensei still? After all this time?! To think the two of you are spending time with each other almost every day!"

"Not to mention she's living in his house with Nakura-san and Spinel-san along?" I added. Sakura's face couldn't be drawn and I gave a slight laugh. "Kawaii desu neh".

"Tomoyo-chan I'm serious!" she said and pouts. "Mizuki-sensei was right. Syaoran have heard me many times saying "I love you" to him so this time", her eyes were looking at me and somehow I knew what was next. "It's been a long time since I've told you how much I love you Tomoyo-chan". I was tongue-tied and was absorbing her words. "It's been a while since I've told you also how much I appreciated you back when we were in grade five-catching the Clow Cards, passing the test of Eriol-kun, and most of all when you helped me about my feelings for Syaoran-kun". Her cheeks blushed again when she mentions his name. "You mean so much to me-as a cousin and as a best friend. For that arigatou and I love you Tomoyo-chan".

"O-kay so I wasn't expecting that". I said after she made that speech. I smiled and I was happy that she did tell me how she feels. "Arigatou Sakura-chan. Don't forget I love you too".

"I know that you love me but those words are for him also", she said winking. O-kay so it was my turn to blush. "Tell him how you feel?"

"Just because for the sake of Mizuki-sensei's assignment? No way! Over my dead body!" I said and grabbed a pillow to hide my face. My cousin laughed.

"You know I didn't do this for the sake of Mizuki-sensei's assignment. It's just that it's been a while also since I've told you those words. I thought you should know".

"Thank you my dear cousin but for the second part-it's a no-no". She pouted.

"You'll never know-maybe Eriol-kun's has been liking you for a long time".

"I've not even sure if I just like him", I said softly as I looked away. "It would be difficult if I end up falling because he won't be there to catch me." I looked at my watch and decided it was time for me to go. I sighed. "Thanks for the food Sakura-chan but I can't stay long." She nodded slowly as I grabbed my sling bag and stood up. She reached for my sleeve and I turned to her. "Nani desu ka?" I asked, tilting my head. A soft smile formed on her lips.

"Don't lose hope you know. We'll be here for you". I smiled when she said that.

"I know", I said, hugging her. "Arigatou", and left her house. Tell him how I feel huh? Now that's a little bit ridiculous.

~*~*~*~*~

It was 12:30p.m. Eriol-kun told me we should practice that song that we've been preparing for Valentine's Day. Strange but my heart is beating faster than the normal beating. I wonder why. As I opened the sliding door I found him playing the piano, his eyes closed. I hate to disturb him when he's in that kind of mood but he stopped and turned towards me. "Hi Tomoyo-san", he greeted. I just nodded. Okay so something is wrong with me after all.

"I...I...a-anou..."I was stammering. I was thinking of what Sakura told me last night and I realized that I'm going to tell him. Not because of Mizuki-sensei's assignment but because I just want him to know. "I was wondering if we'll practice some other time". His sapphire eyes looked at me-concerned written all over his face. He stood up from the seat and went to me.

"Are you all right? You don't have a fever, right?" I shook my head and was trying to act all cool but deep inside I'm falling apart. I know what's the result after this.

"I hope after this nothing would change. I mean...you do mean a lot to me", I said, looking into his eyes and he was somewhat confused. "Well, although the assignment says that you should tell the person "I love you" whom you haven't said a long time, mine is I guess this would be the first but I've wanted to tell you back then". I was trying hard not to break the eye contact and looked straight in his eyes. "I love you Eriol-kun...for a long time actually". I tried to smile and he was shock. I wanted to run away right then and there. "A-Anou...I guess that's all I want to say". I turned to leave but he was quick to grab my hand.

"I wasn't prepared for that", Eriol said after sometime. I hid a smile and told him, "Me neither but it was worth it".

"What's your reason why you told me that Tomoyo-san?" he said and still I wasn't looking at him. I didn't dare look at him.

"When you love someone Eriol-kun you don't give reasons. You just fall without knowing such reasons". I turned to him and smiled wryly and I knew he knew I was about to cry because he could never return the feeling. His heart would always belong to Mizuki-sensei but even so he was worth falling for. "I said those words knowing your heart would always belong to her-to Mizuki-sensei. You told me yesterday you haven't told her how you feel for a long time. For that I wish you good luck". I paused then continued, "I need to go. I'll see you in the practice tomorrow". And slowly my hand slipped from his and I turned away, wanting to go far away so that no one could see me cry. I promised myself that would be the first and last that I'm gonna say "I love you" to him cause I know...I know he'll never say those words to me.

~*~*~*~*~

It was dismissal at last and somehow for the whole afternoon it was somewhat awkward sitting next to him and we were not talking for the whole time. Silence. Complete silence. People noticed why we weren't talking much. Even Sakura and Syaoran noticed it. I told them that everything is fine, that nothing happened. Guess I paid the price for blurting my feelings after all.

I went to my locker because I wanted to leave something. I was somewhat shock when I saw a note placed on my locker. Hands shaking, I read the short message. And my heart skipped a beat.

_Tomoyo,_

_ I just want you to know that I was in the state of shock this whole afternoon but onegai, don't think that I'm angry at you. I'm not. When you told me those words I was happy. You didn't how happy I was. Oh and you really thought I still love Mizuki-sensei all this time huh? That was the past. I've liked this girl for quite some time and I hope and pray she won't be dense to realize it. I loved that girl who said "I love you" to me for the first time in her life. And for that five minutes we shared yesterday she let me realized my feelings for her for a long time._

_Well, I'll see you tomorrow for the practice Tomoyo-san. Don't be late neh._

_E.H._

I hid a smile after reading his short message. That Eriol Hiiragizawa! I can't wait for the practice tomorrow cause by then we're gonna end up chasing inside the music room! He'll see! Just imagining the scene, I try not to laugh out loud because people would think I'm losing my sanity. But I was happy-happy because he loves me too.

The End.


End file.
